fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiko Bakuchi
Keiko Bakuchi (ケーコ バクキ keeko bakuki) is a renown gambler and bartender in the town of Crocus. Abandoned by all and forced to grow up as an orphan in the very city of Crocus a town known for its festivities and its hosting of the annual Grand Magic Games. With no one to support her at a young age with nowhere to go she was forced to scavenge what she could from the few scraps of food she could find while people were distracted by the festives occuring paying no mind to the scared, starving child steal just to survive. After discovering the growth of two demon horns on her head she was bullied and cursed at, being called a demon trying to ruin the festivities, tired and fed up with it all she loudly proclaimed the fall of one of the men who were pushing her around, only for it to turn to truth after a magic truck collided with the man killing him. She was then given a home and the closest thing to a parental figure Desmond Cyrus a rune knight who taught her magic and helped her regain the lost hope she was never given during her childhood. After accepting her past she moved onto the future to find a place where she can call home and friends to rely on and repay the kindness Desmond showed her during her most dire time. Appearance Keiko Bakuchi carries the formal appearance of a young woman. With eyes that shift between shades of purple and green along with green hair. Her eyes while they bear no special properties are ever changing in color going from the color of purple to green with no real indication that she is aware of. Keiko has curly green hair with the hair on her right side being slightly longer then her left side. Her most striking features are her two devil horns on her head while she is unaware how they came to be they are a important part of her symbolically, along with strange black diamond like markings near her left eye that are often mistakened for simple tattoos. Her general outfit is that of a bartenders with a striped shirt underneath with a black vest covering the vast majority of her chest with a tie as well. She also wears black shorts and stockings covering her legs with a garterbelt keeping the stockings in place. Finally she has gloves for her hands, and shoes. Personality Keiko Bakuchi while bearing the appearance of a serious, calm, and cold woman she is much more mischievous, quick tempered, and warmer then she initially seems. As a gambler and frequent card player she is very familiar with the idea of putting up a mask to deceive others, this has helped her in both card games and surviving the life she has lived. Keiko has always possessed a very strong will of rebellion to survive against her harsh upbringing with absolutely no support of anyone, because of this she has seen both the kind and cruel hand of humanity, its bright shining hope, and its harsh despair inducing darkness. Seeing the absolute depths of despair herself she has sworn to never abandon children when they are hungry, alone, or in danger as she too was in similar situations when she was a child with no one to turn to herself. She greatly enjoys being included in activities with others as for her it was a sign to her that she is here, and that she exists in the eyes of others and during her childhood she would even cry tears of joy because of it. Her greatest fear is that of being ignored the mere thought that she didn't exist in the eyes of others terrified her, gave her nightmares, kept her up at night with tears in her eyes wondering. To prevent that she sometimes performed acts of existences as she would call it from acts of thievery, harmless pranks, to desperate fights to survive she needed to know that people could see her and most importantly she wanted to live. In instances of life or death she has been known to abandon all reservations and morals to survive becoming an empty shell acting to protect herself, she has almost killed someone while in this state shooting a dark mage in his head and shooting into his chest until she ran out of ammo. She has a deep respect for nature and of life whenever she ventured outside of a town she would often go into a forest and just watch life silently sorting cards or tending to her equipment. Keiko believes debts should be repaid and as owing her life to Desmond believes that when the time comes to repay it she will do whatever he asks of her as she took her in when no one would and a kind man such as him is trustworthy. She also has a flair for being dramatic, this is mostly due to her bartender training she received but she also likes doing it because of the attention she gets. She tends to get depressed when talking about her past due to its despairful influence on her so she prefers to avoid talking about it whenever possible preferring the present the future. She also has a habit of leaving cards in books she reads just as a sort of fun bookmark she uses. Synopsis History Keiko Bakuchi's past is a very dark time for her so dark that she has repressed several instances of it to try and prevent damage to her psyche. Because of these she has no recollection of how the diamond markings appeared near her left eye or how she grew devil horns. Its speculated they appeared due to Desmond but the extend of his involvement is unknown. She also has very fragmented memories of Lorenza Cyrus recalling only fond and bitter memory of her that she can't seem to place anywhere. Equipment Lucky Strike- Keiko Bakuchi's silver coated revolver is a weapon she's had since a young age perhaps even a remnant of what was left to her by her non existent parents or even something she was able to gain to protect herself from those who would threaten her. The revolver itself is on that truly has earned its name of Lucky Strike as through some uncanny and sometimes impossible probability it will usually hit those Keiko is aiming at, either piercing through or exploding on contact. Eclipse-Keiko's signature sword Eclipse dark as the actual darkness of an eclipse it was a gift from Desmond to her after completing his training. She claims it holds all her repressed darkness, despair, and anger inside its black colored blade giving off a dark aura that only supports this claim. She usually keeps the blade in a pocket dimension that she can grab hold of using her Spatial Magic. This blade is enchanted with a powerful darkness magic capable of absorbing magic into its ever growing darkness, while not affecting Keiko's magic it does like to affect others. Everything the blade strikes leaves a scar of darkness over the spot the slash was initiated, should it strike a person they supposedly feel the pain of Keiko's overwhelming despair inducing past. Its unclear exactly how Desmond made the sword but one thing is for certain its taken a liking to Keiko and will lash violently against those who try to wield it. Despite its dark influence Keiko refuses to discard it or let anyone take it due to Keiko's ties with the one who gifted it to her. The sword is also capable of summoning itself onto the field for Keiko to use or just to be there for its dark presence as a distraction. *'Corruptible Nature'- A dark sword like Eclipse is very taxing on the soul to wield despite its power it tries very hard to corrupt Keiko's very being to its more darker alignment. The longer she wields it the more its power grows but the more unstable it makes Keiko during combat. The longest she has wielded the blade affected her very much the diamond markings on her face turn more demon like but revert back to its original form after a few hours as long as she's not wield the blade. *'Darkened Copy-Cat'- The blade Eclipse's true form and nature while unknown it has notably appeared itself in a twisted, more darker copy of Keiko herself. It speaks in her voice but the tone itself has a much darker undertone under it almost as if someone could see the pure darkness that emanates from its twisted form. It can utilize the same abilities and techniques as Keiko but does not hold itself back in any way shape or form, aiming to kill 100% of the time the opportunity presents itself, unless doing so will threaten its own existence in which case it will restrain itself if only to live another day. It also can possess Keiko if her guard is down having the same access to her magics to use itself, giving it the ability to leave the spatial space it resides in whenever it chooses to. Being of a dark nature it is naturally vulnerable to light or holy magics. Keiko weirdly enough is not aware of this truer nature of Eclipse and does not psychologically register its presence when its not in the sword form, exactly why is unknown as Eclipse will not elaborate this if asked. Whenever it does possess her, her eyes turn crimson with the white around the red turning a color of gray she enters a state of slumber and is unaware of any action eclipse performs while its in control. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Keiko has substantial capacity along with what can only be described as a near limitless pool of ethernano to call upon, its almost inhuman the capacity she possesses. She is also noted by rune knights that have scouted her to at least potentially be at guild ace level but this isn't entirely clear as of yet. *Second Origin Activation- when her already immense magical power isn't enough she can activate her Second Origin Allowing her to tap into more power. She obtained it when an unknown arc of time user helped her out by unlocking it, placing it under a pact that she can activate to access the power hidden away by it in her second origin. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Keiko is well known for her speed and mobility, her speed is very quick, capable of going from one side of town to the next side of town in a few minutes. Her speed is often augmented by magic allowing her to quickly cover a lot of ground with not much wasted effort. She is easily capable of creating slight afterimages to pull off sleights of hands during card games, or just in general to get a quick drop on her opponent. Her strength is also incredible as well capable of carrying great many tables and even a stone column with little effort. *Reduced Earth- is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. Immense Endurance- Keiko's endurance and defense are quite incredible assets all by themselves as well. She is known to be able to take quite a number of punches before going down. Her stamina too is hard to pinpoint an exact limit she just springs back up after a knockout and continues like it was just a mild inconvenience. While impressive it does not mean she is invincible and if she sustains too many injuries even with her immense will and stamina she would be hard pressed to get up. This being one of her weaker traits she is not invincible and if not careful she can be defeated. She is also noted to have incredible mental barriers protecting her mind from those trying to read her thoughts, while not a perfect defense as Eclipse her sword has possessed her from time to time seemingly knowing how to get past the barriers itself. Enhanced Reflexes- Keiko can be known to be quite quick on her feet when the time is right, even going far and beyond human limitations dodging sword strikes within mere seconds before they make contact, even going as far as dodging multiple attacks at the same time with a level of precision that could only be described as insane. Her flexibility is also quite impressive and due to her training is quite capable of predicting strikes that come at her in seconds of them connecting. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Keiko is quite dangerous in hand to hand combat, with her speed and strength she is well known for her mastery of hand to hand combat as well as her skilled nature with her weapons. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its river like nature, and its hurricane like strength. She views her body as an extension of an overarching blade that lies within her, carving through her opponents defenses with quick blade like thrusts into her opponents guard. Master Sword User- Keiko was trained quite intensely through her teenage life in the art of combat by Desmond a skilled rune knight who trained with her in the art of sword fighting and martial arts. Often wielding Eclipse her sword skills are noted by Desmond to be quite proficient and shown to be quite efficient. Adept Marksman- Keiko is definitely not to be underestimated when it comes to her Lucky Strike either. She has had this revolver for her entire life practicing with it whenever she could, and with the helpful teachings of Desmond he taught her how to easily hit several moving objects like cards or coins in mid motion while in the air. Keen Intelligence- Keiko possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. Sword Magic- The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *Sword Pressure- When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. *'Dark Eclipse Rise'-This is the formal name for the special attribute of Keiko's Eclipse sword. When the blade makes contact with an opponent they are suddenly given a particular sense of emotion that resides heavily inside of the sword, they merely require contact to begin having an effect on the person. Keiko describes her past as an overwhelming tide of shadow, one ever consuming, uncaring, and just cruel for anyone to bear on their shoulders. Its noted that even one hit from the blade gives an almost overwhelming torrent of strong emotions that if unprepared could easily make it impossible to fight her. Those with an exceptionally strong will can power through the effect and possibly even get a glimpse into Keiko's emotional state as a child. Reflector- Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents. Reflector appears to be a very powerful form of Magic, with even Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, praising it. *'Distort Blade'- By manipulating air with their Reflector, the user can generate blades formed of air, which can be utilized as a ranged attack by sending them flying towards a target. The generated slicing waves can vary in size and numbers, ranging from ones a small as a few inches; to larger ones capable of leaving long slashes on massive opponents. By waving one of their hands diagonally before themselves, the user can also generate a much larger slash, which is strong enough to easily slice through several stone buildings, cutting them to pieces. *'Distort Shield'- Before an incoming attack can reach them, the user twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. The user can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around their person, can flawlessly shield themselves from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. A master of this technique can even utilize it to reflexively distort incoming attacks while asleep. However, when the user is employing their refraction powers on the area surrounding them, they're incapable of using them elsewhere, and vice versa. Thus, when another area is being targeted, the user cannot properly shield themselves. *'Invisibility'- Not really a spell but more so an ability. By distorting the light around themselves, the user is capable of hiding away their body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows them to move around unnoticed. While in such form, the user also shown capable of levitating in the air, rapidly appearing and disappearing from sight as if he was teleporting. However, it should be noted that perceptive Eye Magic such as Heaven's Eye can still spot hidden users. *'Spiral Restraints'- Keiko uses her reflector magic to twist around the opponents clothes or armor to confine, cut, and suffocate them, as a method of restraining them. She usually uses this to restrict her opponents movements as they attempt to dodge so they get tripped up in their own clothing. Illusion Magic- A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus Dreyar, as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages. *'Misdirection'- This spell uses Keiko's illusion magic to show false information during a fight, for example during a sword fight she would use the spell to show her dodge to the left, when in reality she dodged to the right opening a blind spot if her opponent doesn't notice the trick fast enough. This spell is noted to be very wide ranged in potential in use, but generally its used to misinform her opponent in a way that hopefully isn't noticed until it is too late. *'Vivid Nightmares'- Using this Keiko brings out her opponents darkest fear, or an unpleasant memory and plays it in the back of their minds like a whisper nagging on the back of her opponents mind she tries to unfocus or even distract her opponent for even a few seconds to get an edge in combat. *'Out of Luck'- Keiko's most powerful illusion, it plays havoc on her opponent's senses throwing them into a disarray of misfortune that seems as if its scripted by the very intervention of divine forces against her opponent. It messes with the equilibrium of the body showing false images, forces, and even interpretations of the opponents own machinations. While extremely powerful it requires a few prerequisites in order to work, first Keiko must have line of sight with the opponent at all times during the duration of the spell, secondly Keiko must interpret the individual she is looking at as the real opponent and not a form of copy or clone if even a single doubt is present Keiko cannot use this spell. And finally Keiko can only use this against one opponent at a time which requires a lot of focus which makes the spell impractical in a team fight. Spatial Magic-Is the ability to travel through gaps in space in order to reach a different destination. Keiko can utilize this magic in a few separate ways like traveling over long distances, or in combat utilize it to redirect or trap opponents in an alternate zone or area. *'Spatial Zone'-She opens up her spatial magic to manipulate 2 specific areas usually the area she and her opponent are in and an area free of people. She can utilize this in a variety of ways one of the ways she uses this is to redirect the flow of combat to work in her favor such as sending an opponents attack elsewhere entirely or sending her opponent back a few feet to get quick distance, this is a very free form spell that has no definite use or just 1 single method of using it, it can be very free and flexible in how it can be used which gives its advantage to her in some cases. *'Spatial Frames'- Keiko summons up several frames to assist her in combat. The frames that summon offer her a form of redirect in terms of counter attacking, if an attack goes through one set of frames any of the other frames can chose to either launch the attack out or they can store it for later. It can even redirect attacks of her own if she shot at herself point blank with her revolver while the frame was in the middle of the gun and her head it will take the bullet and shoot it at her opponent. These frames can be however spell she chooses to be as long as it works she'll shrink it to as small as she needs them. They do possess the ability to decapitate limbs if they close over a persons limb, she only tried it once on a random thug she ran into, when she dispelled the frame while the thug's fist was inside the frame when the frame disappeared so too did the thug's link to his hand severing the mans hand from his arm. They are hard to counter for a couple of reasons one is that while they can have a frame showing its presence it is intangible along with the fact that a frame does not need to be presence for someone to pass through it. For example if someone tried to slash the frame with a sword or an attack it would pass through it causing no damage to the frame. They can also show something different then what the frame actually travels to like it could be showing a clear sunny day but once one passes through it, its revealed that its dark and stormy instead. There are a few ways to fight it though for example any sort of nullification spell can nullify the frames in its entirety, and if there is any sort of spell or item that absorbs ethernano from spells then it would dis-stabilize the gate creating a shockwave or explosion due to the sudden collapsing of frames, the further the destination away the greater the explosion. *'Accelerating Velocity Frame'- Keiko alters the nature of one of her frames allowing whatever goes through it to reach max velocity instantly. This can have adverse effects on people going through it unprepared but it is guaranteed to boost the damage of whatever is being thrown through it. She has used it to repel enemy attacks whenever an opponent goes for a dropkick she puts the frame in front and as they travel through it they reach max velocity hitting anything else whether it be an inanimate or an actual person this can hurt them drastically if they aren't prepared. *'Spatial Blade'- Using her spatial magic Keiko can create blades using the very space around her, creating blades out of thin air. These blades are colorless and give little to no inclination that they are there, only those with high reflexes can detect the slight distortion in space that the blades occupy before they move to attack. Guns Magic- A Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. She can summon her weapon Lucky Strike using this magic so she can utilize it on the fly. *'Roulette of Silver Retribution'- Keiko using her Lucky Strike revolver loads several silver coated bullets and fires them at her opponent, upon reaching them the bullets explode unleashing a burning coat of silver that attempts to stick onto her opponents, both burning her opponents, and allows her to track her opponents better. *'Tracer Rounds'- Using her gun Lucky Strike Keiko fires bullets that actively track down her opponents and follow them until they connect. Other than that they have no special traits. *'Hellfire Rounds'- Keiko fires powerful incendiary rounds from her revolver which explode with fire onto the target which is extremely difficult to extinguish normally. *'Static Shock Rounds'-Keiko fires powerful electromagnetic rounds which apply shock damage to whatever it is connecting to. *'Water Torrent Rounds'- She fires extremely high pressured water rounds at her opponent, this can vary in pressure or force but usually followed by a Static Shock Round. *'Cryo Rounds'- She fires ice rounds out of her gun at her opponents, these freeze up upon impact. She uses these rounds to try and imprison her opponents in an ice prison. Card Magic- An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions *'Razor Cards'- Keiko summons cards with a very sharp edge to use as throwing weapons. The strength and cutting power can differ purely from how much magic she puts into each card she throws. *'Explosive Cards'-Keiko throws ten of his/her cards to make fire. *'The Prayer's Fountain'-Keiko throws/places a card with a fountain-like design printed on it on the ground, summoning beams of water that strike in all directions. The water springing out of the card is said to be scalding to the touch scalding those who are unfortunate enough to get caught by it. *'Wind Edge'- Keiko puts the two Magic cards, "Heaven" and "Wind", on top of each other and combines their effects to unleash a massive wave of wind that strikes the user's opponents. *'Card Dimension'-Keiko uses cards to trap people inside pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards. However, despite being trapped inside the cards, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside by talking or in some cases yelling loudly at her. If the card gets destroyed the person trapped inside is freed, alternatively Keiko can chose when to release those trapped inside the card whenever she desires. *'Card Flash'- Keiko holds up a card that has a drawing or picture of a sun on it and activates it, summoning a very strong, sudden, and intense light against those who are looking in the direction of the card allowing her to temporarily blind her opponents with a sort of solar flare. *'Card Shields'- Keiko throwing out a set of cards around her bearing a shield they create a form of barrier that protect her until the cards are destroyed or lose their power. *'Limb Paralyze Card'-Keiko places a card with the markings of a frozen man onto a person's arm or leg, the resulting effect is a temporary paralysis of the limb the card is placed on. *'Elemental Card'- Keiko utilizes a card that can possess one of several key elements like fire, ice, water, and lightning to name a few it can utilize and combo with itself in times of combat. *'Elemental Specter Card'- Keiko using a card that has a particular elemental specter in the card summons the specter to aid her in combat. These specters can take the form of an element generally fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, wind, light, and darkness. These specters are for the most part tied to the element that they are shown with on the card and are capable of very limited manipulation of the element they are, for example while an earth specter can control and shape the earth it is confined within a particular range limiting its range and terrain manipulation. Furthermore if the card is destroyed or nullified the specter disperses and can no longer assist her until she remakes the card. Whats more she can only have a total of 2 Elemental Specter cards on her person at any given time, due to the power they can unleash at a given time making them a costly ace to have but one she enjoys all the same. *'Communication Card'-Keiko creates a card that usually has a picture of her on it, or of one of her allies she is allied with at the time. This card allows Keiko to communicate with teammates over long distances or even have them call her to inform her. As long as the card is not destroyed it will work no matter the distance there may be between the two. Trivia *Keiko Bakuchi's Appearance is based off of Gumi a Vocaloid. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword User Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Galdrabók Category:Galdrabók Member